Volten Vagel
Volten Vagel (often referred by just his last name), is a cunning and zealous hobgoblin and one of the main antagonists of the Dragon Calling series. His intelligence, fierceness, and unflinching dedication to complete his missions sees him as a valuable asset to the governing forces of Beruun Terrolaghn; so much so, he was promoted to one of the two top Captain tiers and given a seat amongst the twelve members of The Hold (the ruling regime of hobgoblin-kind). From this position, he oversees fifteen legions that make up the ghoshmyl armies, and is given top-priority missions, even over the Spyrd and Base General (both higher-ranking hobgoblins). Appearance Vagel has the typical bulk and build of most hobgoblins—broad shoulders, long strong arms, small pelvic structure, thick, bowed legs with large curved claws for tearing and climbing. Vagel's tusks are not as steeply curved as the average hobgoblin tusk, and the level of deformation of his head horns is unknown as he keeps them filed down to stubs; whether for practical or personal reasons is unknown. Vagel's fur colouring is a dark, ruddy brown that darkens to a charcoal hue along the bridge of the nose, ear tips and tail. His eyes are yellow, and often described as simmering, or gleaming; an attribute usual for hobgoblins as their brighter eye-colouring stands out thanks to their deep sockets, heavy brows, and dark fur tones. Vagel's presence is a menacing addition to any scene; a trait not only accentuated by the fact he is a hobgoblin (the most infamous and hated creature-kind in Valadae's history) but also because he is far more conniving and skilled than his fellow, brutish, primal hobgoblins. When out on active missions, Vagel wears a dark grey travel cloak, thick, leather chest guard, and a metal spaulder that covers the left shoulder. He wears a belt around his waist, which has several clips and clasps to hold pouches and satchels. Additional clips to the lower half of the belt hold in place overlapping flaps of leather that help protect the groin area. His lower arms and legs are equipped with leather gauntlets and greaves, fixed with small steel plates. The palms of his hands and feet are so thick-skinned no protection from boots or gloves is required. Vagel wields a two-handed claymore-styled sword which he carries on his back. The sword is serrated along one edge, making it capable of not only cutting but tearing and sawing. Personality Volten Vagel is one of the Hold’s most loyal, self-possessed members. His brutal disposition is only outmatched by his cunning and vigilance, which is far superior to that of the average hobgoblin. Recognised for his ghoshmyl handling skills, strategic planning, and outward display of unswerving obedience, he was appointed a position within the Hold as First Captain, from which he commands all the ghoshmyl battle mounts. While assiduously cruel, Vagel also knows the benefits of adaption, alliance and patience, making him one of the most lethal warriors under the service of the Hongrin Priest. Vagel does not suffer fools, or any form of weakness (even in himself). Fuelled by hardened focus and convictions, he enters every task (even menial) with a careful and present attentiveness that is highly unusual for a hobgoblin, and, aptly, one of the reasons he was appointed a position within The Hold. Abilities Being a hobgoblin imbues Vagel with a frightening degree of physical strength—particularly in his arms. He is capable of smashing stone with his fists, and crushing skulls with his hands. Vagel is a highly proficient fighter, both with a sword and in hand-to-hand combat. His sword skills are highlighted during his fight with the morwulf watcher, Nomar, who ends up fatally underestimating the hobgoblin captain's skill. Not only does Vagel wield great strength when fighting, but he is also quick-witted and strategic; he will just as soon use a bluff or double counter-move to his advantage as he does the more brutish 'charge-and-smash' tactics. Hobgoblin stamina is impressive by any standard, and Vagel's is no exception; he is capable of partaking vigorous activity for up to three sunspans straight before needing rest and replenishment. Vagel is also highly resilient to toxins, taints, and contagions—again, another boon of his hobgoblin genetics. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Hobgoblins